Fabrication of integrated circuits involves forming large numbers of very small devices on a single wafer. As fabrication technologies improve, the devices become smaller such that more devices can fit within a smaller amount of space. A commonly formed device is a transistor. A transistor generally includes a gate terminal, a source terminal, and a drain terminal. A channel is positioned below the gate and between the source and drain terminals. Based on the signal applied to the gate, electric current is allowed or prevented from flowing through the channel. As the size at which semiconductor devices decreases, it is desirable to find methods and structures that allow for cost efficient devices with high performance.